


The Final Day of the Killing School Trip

by MozillaVulpix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hajime is depressed in bed the whole day, I Can't Write Angst, Just wacky hijinks, Minor Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, POV Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Post-Chapter 5, and Friends Being Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozillaVulpix/pseuds/MozillaVulpix
Summary: What do you do when you hear that everything is going to end tomorrow? For Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, the realisation comes that even your final day can be just another ordinary day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Final Day of the Killing School Trip

Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko woke up on the last day of the Killing School Trip.

That was what Monokuma had said, just after the execution of Nanami Chiaki. With both her and Monomi gone, there were only a few more days, and they would finally be allowed to leave the island.

Before he had gone to bed the previous night, Fuyuhiko had checked the 'countdown', the enormous apparatus in the centre of Jabberwock Park. If he had gotten his numbers right, the timer would end sometime tomorrow morning.

From today, it was the last 24 hours.

If Monokuma had told him this a few weeks ago, that he had survived this long, that he had almost 'won'...he probably would have been thrilled. He would have seen it as the final definitive proof he needed that he could fend for himself without the help of his clan. Surviving a game of mutual killing.

But...he knew he hadn't survived solely by his own merit.

_Peko..._

Not just her, but Nidai, Tanaka...even Nanami said she wanted to be voted for as a way to protect them.

He hadn't survived this long because he had what it took. He survived this long because his friends, the people he cared about...they decided to sacrifice themselves for him. For him, and for the other 4 students left here on the island.

The princess, Sonia Nevermind. The mechanic, Soda Kazuichi. The gymnast, Owari Akane. And Hinata Hajime, supposedly possessed of no special talent at all, but with a steadfastness to uncover the truth, even if that truth hurt them in the end.

The previous night, he had been unsure, writhing with nerves. What should you do with your last 24 hours? What did you need to do? Was there any requirement, any reflection, any action to spend the remaining time that would assure you the time spent here was worth it? He thought he would think of an answer when he woke up, but his mind was still blank.

The only thought he had was that he was hungry.

There had been no announcement by Monokuma to mark the passage of time, but judging by the strength of the daylight it was probably well past 7am. Ever since he had decided to join the rest of them, he had gone to the restaurant for the average breakfast that was always waiting for them in the morning.

_I guess I'll go, then._

And as he walked out of his cottage, past the pool and up the stairs to the restaurant, he saw he wasn't the first one there. His classmates were there; tired, weary, but still standing. Still doing their best, whatever that required.

There were two things he noticed as he glanced around the room. The first was that Sonia wasn't trying to take the furthest seat from Kazuichi as humanly possible. She still wasn't _close_ , but...the less obvious she was trying to ignore him, the less headaches he'd get. Probably.

The second was that Hinata Hajime wasn't there.

"Shit, where is he?" Fuyuhiko murmured, trying not to panic. It had almost become instinct, hadn't it? If they woke up one morning and one of their classmates weren't there, it was probably because...

Kazuichi noticed his sudden frantic expression. "Hinata's still in his room. I'm just opposite him, so I saw him lying in bed as I went out to breakfast."

"Sure it was him?"

"Hard to mistake that hair for anyone else."

"Could've been Owari, maybe?"

"I wouldn't sleep in!" Akane mumbled through her food. "You can't fight on an empty stomach!"

" **EAT WELL, SHIT WELL!** " The Nekomaru robot clinging to her shoulder piped up one of his standard phrases.

Kazuichi scratched his chin. "Besides, it was a guy's room. It was definitely him."

"So he's still sleeping?" Sonia asked.

_Sleeping, or not wanting to wake up..._

He thought back to Hajime's face after Chiaki was grabbed from them, away to her execution. Realising that look was one he had recognised. It was the look of someone desperately trying to share what he felt before the opportunity was snatched away from him.

Fuyuhiko never considered himself some expert on relationships. If he had, he might have been able to...stop Peko from becoming a tool. But he had noticed Hajime had been spending quite a bit of time with Nanami Chiaki before her...reveal.

If it was anything like him...

That familiar feeling clawed its way into his stomach, being reminded of it. Grief. Guilt. Despair.

Yeah, if Chiaki meant anywhere near to Hajime as Peko had to him, no wonder he wasn't getting out of bed. He probably had no appetite, either.

But being forced to recover perhaps more quickly than he would have liked made Fuyuhiko aware of the things that needed to be there to even begin to recover. Access to food being one of them.

He made a note to bring some leftovers back to him once they were done.

* * *

It wasn't until he was at the door to Hajime's cottage did he remember their rooms were usually locked.

He knocked on the door, but didn't hear any movement. If Hajime was actually asleep, he had no way in. And if Hajime wasn't in the mood to get out of bed, he probably had no way in either. He could leave the food by the door, but there was no guarantee that Hajime would see it. Plus it might get eaten by animals, or blown away.

As he crouched against the door, trying to see if there was another way in, Fuyuhiko noticed that there was signs of damage where the lock should have been. Curious, he pulled the handle, and to his surprise it turned easily. The lock was completely gone. What happened to his room?

Maybe Hajime knew what the deal with that was.

"Hey, Hinata?" he called out.

No response.

Fuyuhiko slowly opened the door as quietly as he could, and saw him.

A bundle curled up in white sheets. Hinata Hajime, still in his uniform from the previous night, the back of his head as spiky and slightly-messy as ever.

"Hey, you know the lock on your room is broken, right?"

Hajime was so still, Fuyuhiko wasn't even sure he was listening.

"Didn't you want to swap rooms? Or ask Monokuma to fix it? You realise anyone could've snuck into your room at night and done you in-"

Fuyuhiko stopped. Perhaps reminding him of the Killing Game wasn't the best conversation starter.

"Whatever. I just noticed you weren't at the restaurant for breakfast, so I brought some for you."

Upon hearing that, the bundle of sheets that was Hajime shifted position a little.

So he _was_ listening.

But he didn't show any signs of trying to get out of bed.

Making sure his actions were audible, if not visible, Fuyuhiko purposefully placed the plate of food a little bit away from the bed.

"Listen, Hinata. I get it. You don't wanna get out of there, or talk to us, or even be reminded of anything. Cause you know if you do, it might make you think of... _her._ "

Fuyuhiko paused.

"I'm not the one to be telling you to get up. Cause I was...the same, y'know?"

His stomach sunk. It was raw, it was still raw - he knew it. Those feelings. They weren't going to go away any time soon, and talking about it to someone else didn't help. But he had to get used to it.

"But you're gonna have to get up eventually. That shit hurts, I know, but as much as you want to, you can't stay like that forever. It just...doesn't work. And when that happens, when you're ready, it's probably best if you're not starving."

If this was him, Fuyuhiko would probably wait until no one was checking on him to start eating. So he went to leave.

As he left, he added. "Sonia, Soda and I are gonna check out that thing in Jabberwock Park. Sonia thinks she might be able to tell if it's really a bomb or not. Owari might be there too, but I never know what she thinks. I don't even think she _does_ think. Anyway, if you want to get up, that's where we'll be."

* * *

Four high-schoolers, six islands, and one ominous piece of Monokuma-shaped machinery.

"So you're sure you can't just take it apart?" Fuyuhiko repeated to Kazuichi.

Kazuichi scowled. "I told you, I can't see any obvious weak points I could use to take it apart. Screws, bolts, misshapen metal where it's been welded – there's none of that. It's like it was cut out of a single slab or something. Which shouldn't be possible, but this is Monokuma we're talking about, so who even knows at this point..."

Fuyuhiko pointed to the large gears moving underneath the spherical device. "What about those?"

"Are you kidding?" Kazuichi blanched. "For one, I don't see any structural weak points on those, either, but they also don't seem to actually attach to the main device. They're just circling around the central shaft, and it doesn't look like they're moving anything inside it."

"You mean, they're just there for show?"

"...might be."

Meanwhile, Sonia was staring at it intensely.

"Hey, Sonia, you got anything?" Fuyuhiko asked. "If this is a real bomb, I mean?"

"I am not sure..." Sonia hesitated. "If it is an explosive, its size is far bigger than any bomb I have seen..."

"Well, no kidding," Fuyuhiko snarked back.

"Perhaps...if I could examine it closer, on top of the statue, I might see more of it."

Kazuichi's eyes lit up. "Miss Sonia! Do you want a lift?!"

"Fuyuhiko will lift me." Sonia replied with perhaps a little more force than usual.

As he did his best to lift her up, Fuyuhiko noticed Sonia was carefully positioning herself in front of him so that Kazuichi couldn't look up her skirt.

 _Not that I expect him to..._ But Fuyuhiko could never be sure when it came to Kazuichi's idiocy.

While she reached the top, Sonia hesitantly touched the top of the bomb. She rapped it with her knuckles, investigating.

"Was it supposed to make a noise?" Fuyuhiko asked.

Sonia shook her head. "If it was hollow inside, perhaps. That would be sensible for a bomb. A wide empty cavern, to make sure the products are well-isolated before ignition. But the weight of this suggests that it is full, or at least has a very thick coating."

Kazuichi's head turned, but Fuyuhiko stomped on his foot before he could get any ideas about making her repeat _thick coating_.

 _"I wasn't gonna say anything!"_ Were the words that Kazuichi mouthed back at him. Not like it mattered.

"Perhaps..."

Sonia gestured to the 'ears' of the Monokuma bomb, strange appendages that seemed to serve no purpose. "Perhaps up there may be some sort of switch up there? None of us have been able to examine that area more closely."

Suddenly raring with a new purpose, she took a dainty leap and tried to grab the nearest winding gear to her, but only succeeded in grabbing the air. And when her feet landed back on the precarious edge of the statue, she wobbled back and forth.

Kazuichi, concerned, rushed to grab her in case she fell, but she managed to steady herself.

"Hey, be careful, Miss Sonia!" He cried at her. "You don't need to climb that yourself! You can just....let me get a rope or something?"

But the princess became obstinate. "No, I do not need a rope! I just need to bend my legs a little more the next jump!"

She tried once more, but had even less energy this time, and hardly succeeded in moving. She was still nervous, but refused to stop.

 _There's stubbornness, and then there's Sonia Nevermind..._ "Soda's probably right," Fuyuhiko admitted. "You try jump any higher and you might fall. We didn't go through all that just to let you get killed by a missed jump."

Upon hearing the k-word, Sonia began to frown.

Was she reminded of Gundam?

"Oh." She stammered, her bottom lip trembling. "You are right. That was unbecoming of me."

But she still remained on top of the statue.

Kazuichi scratched his cheek in annoyance. "Man, we might have to go back to the supermarket and grab some rope or something. I should have brought some with me..."

"You just need to get up to the top of that thing, right?" Akane suddenly blurted out.

Kazuichi nodded. "I mean, if we get the rope, we can just throw it over one side and- wait!"

Without hesitation (or probably thought), Akane launched herself at the statue, with the well-practiced moves of...well, a gymnast. Easily finding the footholds Sonia couldn't reach, she climbed up the assortment of gears and began scaling the smooth surface, stretching out her legs so that when you looked up, you could see her-

 _Ah_! Fuyuhiko could feel the blood rushing to his head as he quickly turned away before he could see too much. Why did this girl not have any sense of modesty, for god's sake?

"Got it!" She yelled. At that signal, Fuyuhiko reluctantly looked back to see Akane easily clinging onto the left 'ear' with her legs.

Kazuichi stared at her in astonishment. "What the hell are you, a chimpanzee or something?"

Akane simply shrugged. "I can't see nothin' in here," she said. "What am I supposed to be lookin' for?"

"A switch, perhaps?" Sonia craned her neck to see the other girl.

"Or maybe something that looks like different material," Kazuichi added. "Something that's a different colour, texture, anything."

"Hmm....hmmm...." Akane stared intently at the empty space, her sharp eyes watching, examining the area from every angle.

Suddenly, her eyes opened widely. Everyone stopped, holding their breath. She'd found something?!

There was a very long pause. Then finally...

"I got nothin'!" She loudly proclaimed.

For some reason, Fuyuhiko felt like falling face-first into the ground.

* * *

Eventually, the three of them decided to walk around the beach on the first island. The three of them, because Akane thought it'd be more productive to run laps and had disappeared far ahead of them.

"Hard to believe this is the last day," Kazuichi sighed.

"What do you suppose will happen to us?" Sonia asked. "When the countdown ends, I mean."

"Hell if I know. Maybe it really will blow us to Kingdom Come," Fuyuhiko lowered his head. "Maybe it's just a bluff. Or maybe this whole thing was just an elaborate prank, and Monokuma will show up and tell us the Killing School Trip was just a thing he made up to mess with us."

Kazuichi scoffed. "There's no way this was a prank! I mean, after everything they made us do, there's no way it was just for a joke..."

"I agree!" Sonia proclaimed. "Tanaka did not die for a prank!"

"Still, if none of this was real, that'd be nice, wouldn't it? It'd mean...none of them are actually dead."

Sonia looked crestfallen, but for some reason, Kazuichi fidgeted nervously.

"What? Spit it out."

Spooked, Kazuichi admitted it. "What if you're right? What if none of this was ever real? What if this island...doesn't exist?"

"The hell you mean by that?" Fuyuhiko demanded. "We're clearly on it, of course it exists!"

"I mean, maybe I was just seeing things, but...the island's been acting weird today."

"How does an island 'act weird'?" Sonia asked.

Kazuichi began babbling, embarrassed. "I don't know if it was real! It's just...when I was looking over the beach this morning, I could have sworn...the horizon disappeared for a second."

"Disappeared?"

"I mean what I said! One moment it looked normal, the next second it was gone! It just went, like, grey. Everything, including the sun. And then next second the sky was blue as normal again!"

"You sure you weren't hallucinating?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I might've...." Kazuichi scratched his head. "But it was really...specific...for a hallucination. I've never even thought of something like that before. And I wasn't sleepy, or hungry or anything."

Fuyuhiko suddenly remembered. "Didn't you say you stayed up for two nights straight just the other day?"

Kazuichi scowled. "Okay, okay! Just forget I said anything, alright?"

But Kazuichi's assertions didn't seem too unexpected. Fuyuhiko also had the feeling that things were...off...with the island. He couldn't explain why, he hadn't seen something as drastic as the horizon disappearing, but somehow...the world around the island felt smaller. Like they were living in the middle of a soap bubble that was slowly dripping. Everything felt claustrophobic, thick, like the walls were pressing onto them with every step they took.

Ever since...ever since Chiaki and Monomi's execution, things had felt more and more unusual.

Could it have something to do with them? Was the Future Foundation attempting something with the loss of their two members? Or was it that their presence was the only thing preventing...this thing from coming to the island?

Or maybe he was also going insane. That could never be fully discounted.

* * *

As the skies started getting dark, Fuyuhiko opened the door to Hajime's room.

He had moved slightly in his bed, although he still wasn't facing the door. Probably didn't want to see him.

But despite his dishevelled appearance, there was some signs of life in Hajime's room. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, indicating some use, and...most importantly, the plates of food Fuyuhiko had left earlier this morning had slightly less food than when he left. Not much less – more than half of the area of each plate still had food on it. But it wasn't the usual type of messiness you took when you wanted to trick your parents into thinking you were eating, so you rearranged it enough to look like there was less food on the plate.

"I got more food," he said. "I'll leave soon, so eat it if you want, okay?"

Hajime shrugged in the bed in response. More of a reaction than this morning, at least.

"Hey, if Monokuma is right, it'll all be over tomorrow."

And then Hajime quietly spoke for the first time that day.

"What's 'over'?"

Fuyuhiko could only shrug. "Hell if I know. I can't figure out what's going on, but...perhaps there was never anything _to_ figure out to begin with."

Half-heartedly, Hajime muttered, "That would have made things easier."

Fuyuhiko smirked. "It would, wouldn't it? But then...Peko. I can't forget that. I can't forget her. Whether it makes sense or not. And you don't have to forget, either."

Fuyuhiko could have sworn Hajime's lips moved, but whatever he was saying was too soft to make out.

"Anyway, I'll seeya tomorrow, Hinata. If you want to skip breakfast again, you can. If you even can. God, I've got no idea. Just try get some sleep."

* * *

Lying alone on his bed, if he was right, there were 9 hours to go until the countdown ended.

9 hours. A normal night's sleep.

He wondered why it wasn't set to midnight. Maybe it wasn't a bomb, then. Somehow he couldn't imagine a bomb being set to go off at some time in the morning. It just didn't sound climactic enough, and if Monokuma was anything, he had a flair for the dramatic.

He remembered the marionette dolls stabbing their way into his-

He shook his head. _There's no time to think about stuff like that._ As much as he hated leaving his fate in that bear bastard's hands, he couldn't think of anything else they could do. He just had to be prepared. He just had to be on guard. They all just had to _do it_.

And as inevitable as the tides that lapped the beach at Jabberwock Island, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko went to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, nothing made sense anymore.


End file.
